Influence, Influent
by Singkatsu
Summary: "She would give up on Gill, for Luna's sake." Luna/Gill, One-sided Candace/Gill and one-sided Julius/Candace


Influence (Influent)

He was as radiant as ever.

The light of the church fell softly upon his blonde head, mixing and blending different colors along the surface of his features. He stood at the end of the main aisle, as always, staring up at the stain glass depiction of the Goddess.

He was too handsome, too certain of himself. She couldn't approach him; she'd be unable to speak. He was so calm and poised, so assured of every step he took. She only ever stumbled, barely able to stand. She'd make a fool of herself. But she could dream, oh yes, she could dream.

Candace sighed, in awe of the man who basked in the light of Waffle Town's only chapel. She was hidden in its shadowy pews, far from any eyes that could possibly prey on her vulnerable form. The quiet girl smoothed her dark blue skirt, pressing herself in the side of the bench so she could bring as little attention to herself as possible. Her blue eyes continued to observe and memorize, tracing the side of his face.

_"Sis, are you going there __**again**__?" _

_ "Yes…"_

_ "What's so interesting in there anyway? It's just a boring, old _church_, how can you spend so much time there?"_

_ "…I like it there."_

_ "But __**why**_? There's nothing to do!"

"_It's so peaceful. I like those kinds of places."_

_ "I guess…"_

_ "Maybe I'll bring you there sometime Luna."_

_ "Ugh, no thanks! I'd rather spend twenty minutes in a room talking to **Anissa**."_

_ "Hehe, I guess churches aren't for everyone."_

The boy shuffled to the side of the altar, hand smoothing down the cloth that extended from one end to the other. He loved the order of things and despised chaos. Candace moved her hands from her lap, gripping tightly onto the back of the pew in front of her. This was too much, she shouldn't be here. _What_ would Luna say?

_"I'm heading off to see Kathy!"_

_ "But… it isn't even ten."_

_ "Yeah, yeah, I know it's early, but she said that she wanted to see me as soon as possible. She needed some help dealing with that Selena girl, so we're planning some payback."_

_ "O – oh, I didn't know Kathy was having problems."_

_ "It's no big deal, it's not like anything's actually gotten out of hand. The other girl's a bit of a bully, that's all, and an omega snob. And well, who better to take of a bully than me, right sis?"_

_ "R – right."_

_ "Are you going to the church today?"_

_ "…yeah."_

_ "I don't know if I'll ever understand what you see in that place. I'll have to come with you sometime!"_

_ "R- really? But I thought…"_

_ "Yeah, I know, I said I didn't want to go before, but if you really love the place that much, maybe I should give it a try._

"_O-Okay, I'll bring you whenever you'd like Luna."_

_ "Good! Then it's a promise then."_

_ "Yes, a promise…"_

That day had come and gone, and her sister had befriended the man who she now shared the room with. Said man was behind the altar now, white tailored suit glaringly bright in the small space. He looked deep in thought; eyes scrunched close and hands drumming against the marble counter-top before him. Candace looked away shyly, feeling like an intruder upon his personal sanctuary just by sharing the space.

_"Candace, you won't guess who I got to talk to the other day-"_

Her sister had never accompanied her up that hill, no matter how many Sunday's passed. Yet that hadn't kept Luna from intruding on her own temporary piece of paradise.

_ "Gill's really nice, even if he's really focused sometimes. He liked the ideas I had for the shop too, and for improving stuff around town. Do you remember how he used to act when we were kids?"_

_ "I don't remember seeing him much…"_

_ "Huh, so he never went out! I knew it! He probably holed himself in with his mother and his books and only went out for school. Do you remember even seeing him there?"_

_ "I – I'm not sure, it was so long ago."_

_ "I knew it! He must have never **gone** to school then. I thought he might have been younger than you guys."_

_ "I'm not sure…"_

_ "Hm? What sis?"_

_ "I…think he was there sometimes. I don't remember…"_

_ "Ugh, I wish I could remember when we used to live here."_

_ "It isn't your fault, you were too young."_

_ "Still! If I did this wouldn't be so frustrating. At least I'd know if me and him were closer in age at least."_

_ "Is that really why you wanted to know if we went to school together?_

_ "Yes! I **need **to be sure he doesn't see me as a kid. And…because I think he's hiding just how young he is with that serious façade! If it takes everything I have, I'm going to make him take a minute to stop and smell the roses."_

_ "Luna, he's a busy man and the mayor's son…"_

_ "But you only live once right? He can't be a busybody forever."_

_ "I guess not…"_

_ "Anyway, now I'll have to visit town hall more often. I can't stop until he cracks! Luna is on the offensive."_

Candace took small steps toward the center aisle. Maybe today she'd talk to him. Maybe today she'd be able to handle saying a few words without making a fool of herself. Maybe she wouldn't get distracted by the glow behind him, basking him in a halo of light, and actually act like a normal, non-shy human being. Maybe today. Maybe just this once.

Gill met her by the entrance to the pew.

"Pardon me, I didn't see you there," he mumbled as he brushed past her. A quiet squeak emitted from her, barely audible to even herself. She felt her hand brush against his jacket sleeve, nails catching on the fine material, but she was unable to curl her fingers in time.

Before she could move, utter a word, or even attempt to stop him, he was gone. He pushed through the church's large double doors and into the fall air, a gentle breeze flowing past him as they open. Their gentle close fell upon deaf ears.

Behind them, feminine hands curled into tight fists out of frustration.

###

_Why does Luna always get what she wants?_

The bubble of resentment lingered in her mind, turned up from under layer upon layer of oppressed feelings. The seamstress tried to stamp it down, push it back to the innermost part of herself where she kept it hidden, but it fought its way to the forefront of her mind.

_"Hey! Are you that mean girl who used to call my sister ugly? My sister became all shy and withdrawn, and it's all because of YOU!"_

Isn't the older sister supposed to protect the younger? Candace wasn't even strong enough to get that right. Luna had taken on all of her sister's protective duties, standing up and defending the girl who couldn't defend herself. She never even needed to speak; Luna would be there to help her if she really needed her.

_"Candi, what about that Julius guy? I know he was really mean to you when we were kids, but I think you should give him a second chance. He seems like he's a lot nicer now than he was before. Maybe you should try talking to him again?"_

_ "Sis, what about using red and gold for that plaid design? Different shades of blue are so **boring**."_

_ "Sis, sis! The mayor just announced that the fireworks festival is going to be next week. You should invite someone!"_

Her sister was always giving her advice, always striving to make her life better. Luna wanted her to be happy; she did everything she could so that she would be. Candace should feel grateful, she knew that, but she wasn't…

_"Siiiis, you shouldn't be so insecure. Anyone'd be lucky to have you!"_

_ "Sis, are you home? Julius is outside and he said he wanted to talk to youuu. I'm off to see Gill, so tell me how it goes when I get back! I want details~"_

Candace was a horrible person. She was a horrible sister. Especially if she was feeling this way. The pink haired girl had only ever cared and tried to help her poor, socially awkward sibling. Only ever tried to help poor, shy Candace…

Well that's what she is isn't she? The insecure seamstress from down the lane. She'd likely always be seen that way. By the other villagers, by Luna, by Julius…by Gill.

Maybe she didn't hate her sister, but more so she hated herself. She let herself be pushed into things that she didn't want, only because she was afraid of deviating from the path and doing what she wanted. Because she was too weak.

Curled up on her bed at the back of the shop, the sounds of the world outside her returned as someone opened and slammed the front door.

"I'm home!"

_Luna_. "Welcome back," Candace called back quietly, forcing herself to sit up, her hands smoothing down her skirt.

Pink hair peeked into view first, eye-catching as ever. "You'll never guess who I saw today. It looks like my plan to win over Gill is work-" Sandal covered feet screeched to a halt. "Are you okay?"

Blue haired bobbed in a slight nod. "I'm fine. What about Gill?" She forced a small smile.

Luna rushed to the edge of the bed, perching herself by her sister's side and leaning toward her. "Who cares about that! What happened Candi? Did someone hurt you?" The younger girl's eyes narrowed. "If I get my hands on them I swear I'll teach 'em a lesson or two. Who was it? What did they say?"

"Nothing happened…don't worry."

"Sis! If they made you cry then obviously something must have happened. Don't lie."

"I wasn't…crying."

"Oh," Luna sat back, her eyebrows scrunched and her look puzzled. "But...you're curled up on your bed. You never curl up unless something bad happened."

"I was just thinking."

"Okay," the other girl said slowly, drawing out the word. She hesitated. "You're not thinking because something bad happened, are you?" Luna looked up at her older sister pleadingly.

Candace looked down briefly before placing a comforting hand on her sister's arm, giving it a small squeeze. "No. I'm fine, really."

Luna worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "Only if you're sure," she patted the bedcovers on either side of her, clearly unsure about how to handle the situation.

"I am," Candace smiled. She was going to try and make her sister stop worrying about her. She was going to stop being that pathetic seamstress who nobody knew and who was too afraid to speak. "…what was that about…Gill?"

The pink haired girl's features lit up instantly. "Oh Candi, it was Ah – Maz – Ing! I ran into him in the town square and we got to talking and -"

The excited chatter of her little sister was like background noise to Candace, soothing away the self-loathing that had previously consumed her. She nodded and made the appropriate sounds with each twist and turn of the story, but was only giving her sister half of her attention. Her mind drifted, using the source of comfort to quash her previous, unwanted, emotions.

_"Gill is so sweet! Even if he is too serious, and acts stuck up sometimes, you can really tell he cares, you know?"_

The sound of Luna's voice within her thoughts clashed with the external sound that reached her ears. The grayish-blue haired girl held tightly to the material of the comforter, away from the prying sky blue eyes of her sister, trying to hold herself together. Candace continued to nod along, small smile still in place though it had begun to wane.

_"I – I don't know what's happening to me Candi, I just like him so much. Maybe too much. Haha, isn't that silly? Liking someone too much. But with Gill…"_

She would be happy for her sister. Luna had found something precious and Candace wouldn't – couldn't – let her lose that. Even if she felt resentful for it, even if it pained her at times to know it, Luna had always protected her. She owed what little happiness she did have to the girl in front of her and she would do anything to pay it back.

If Luna loved Gill, then she could have him. If he made her happy, than Candace would not intervene.

She was the older sister after all, still charged with the duty of protecting her little sister regardless of what had ever happened before. Luna was all Candace had left of her once four person family, and she would give anything to take care of her.

With building resolve, Candace loosened her grip, attempting to fight off her own personal demons without letting it show. Slowly, her sister's chatter returned, blaring, to her ears. The seamstress took in the other girl's features, scanning over the waving hands and bouncing curls, allowing affection to flow through her. The wall of bitterness and anger began to dissipate, swiftly replaced by love.

From this point onward, Candace would try and stop being so selfish.

She would give up on Gill, for Luna's sake.

###

Julius wasn't so bad, not once you got passed his analytical front. Truthfully, the two had a lot in common, even if their personalities clashed. Loving fashion, being fascinated by art, and being interested in the production of clothes, the two did have some topics they could discuss. All in all, Candace found their conversations pleasant. Not electrifying, but comfortable, like two friends taking a stroll in springtime.

On this particular weekend, the two were spending the time together at Julius', scoring over some of his recent designs. They were huddled over his small work desk; stools perched as close as comfortably possible to the table. Candace had quickly looked for any obvious problems with the design, but several quick scans had shown that everything fit together perfectly.

"So…what do you think?"

"It's…beautiful," she murmured softly, letting her hands lean against the edge of the desk. "Complicated…but pretty."

"Phew, I was afraid you were going to hate it," Candace turned to look at him slowly, eyes inquisitive.

"U - um, why?"

"Er, well," he cleared his throat. "I wanted to wear it to the firefly festival. The colors would compliment the mood of the evening perfectly and I didn't want to look absolutely hideous if-"

The seamstress looked blankly at him, not understanding why he was suddenly so flustered. She watched as he tried to pull himself back together, taking particular notice at the way his hand rubbed the skin between his fingers.

"What I mean to say is that, I'm going to the firefly festival and I'd be flattered if you came with me. As – as my date."

Candace went rigid as a board, stunned by the question. She definitely hadn't been expecting _that_. She'd never thought that anyone would ever ask her out; who would think of doing that anyway? She was the furthest thing from the conventional definition of 'dating material.'

"Say something will you?" Julius pleaded.

The girl opened her mouth to reply, doing as commanded, before closing it abruptly and hunching her shoulders. Her view was now limited to the blue canvas of her skirt, its darker lines a path which her eyes followed from one end of the garment to the other.

"I…I…" Candace choked, unsure of what to say. Luna had told her to get to know Julius again, but she had never thought of this happening to her. She didn't think he'd ever really be interested enough to ask for something like this. _What was she supposed to say?_

_"Hey sis, do you think we'll ever find true love? It's all the girls at school ever talk about."_

_ "…maybe, someday."_

_ "Only maybe! Ohh, but I really want to fall in love! The girls make it sound so amazing, like it's the only thing worth living for."_

_ "Don't think that way Luna…"_

_ "I know, I know, they were probably just being stupid. Just…I wonder you know? I wonder what its like to feel like that. It must be one of the best feelings in the world."_

_ "...I –I don't know…"_

_ "Think about it! Having someone who cares about you, it wouldn't be like anything else. You'd be the center of their universe."_

_ "Yeah…like mom and dad were…"_

_ "Yeah…"_

_ "…then yes, I would like that."_

_ "I knew you'd want it too! You can't hide anything from me Candi~"_

_ "Hehe, I guess not. You do know me best…"_

_ "I'm sure you'll find it _**super** _soon though. If anyone is going to get people running after them, it's definitely you sis. You deserve it."_

_ She'd think I should say yes._ Dark blue eyes continued to skim over the patterns of her outfit, hands now fiddling with her cardigan. Her sister was quite the romantic, even if sometimes she treated men in a brusque fashion.

_Would she want me to agree to this though? To him…_She spared him the quickest glance, only to notice the nervousness and embarrassment that seeped from him as she deliberated. _Even if he did hurt me once, should I do the same? No…this isn't the same thing at all is it…_

_ Plus, Luna is with Gill now. So if I turned Julius down…who else would I have?_

"I – I," she loudly gulped, shutting her eyes as she made her decision. "I'll go with you!"

"Really?" The smile was evident in his voice, with happiness coating the rest of the two syllable word. "You're sure?"

"Yes," she replied shyly. _If I don't say yes, who says I'll get the chance to again? _"…I – I'll go with you."

"That's fabulous! I'll pick you up at 6:00 from Shelley's and we'll head over to Caramel River. Does that sound alright to you?" He went to organize the papers on the desk, rolling up his design with care. Julius looked at her, his purple hair harsh under the bright light of the lamp. He gave her a wide teasing smile. "I promise I won't _actually_ make you help me sew this. I just wanted to impress you."

She was struck with the sincerity of the comment, and felt herself blush.

She didn't know if it was because she was flattered or felt embarrassed for leading him on.

###

Everyone seemed to be by the river that night, sprinkled along its banks so they could admire the fireflies in the warm air. Julius and she had decided to settle by her sister and Gill, the purple haired man likely thinking Candace would be more comfortable beside her sibling. Like a true gentleman, he had picked her up and had brought her flowers, a fact which had brought a genuine smile to her lips, so the night was going well so far.

Julius was every bit the romantic that he appeared, and Candace was grateful for the experience.

As he held her hand firmly in his, looking up at the fireflies in wonder, she couldn't help but let her eyes wander. With as much subtly as she could muster, she looked at her sister and her date, noticing the way they seemed so comfortable around one another. The two were wrapped together, his arms around her shoulders, chuckles and giggles being exchanged between them.

_What I would give to be beside that light. _

Candace tried to shake off her thoughts, tightening her hold on her own date's hand. She swiftly averted her gaze, looking instead at the little balls of light that floated in front, above and around them. They truly were beautiful.

…yet she still felt so empty.

_No, you can't think of him. Luna is happy because of him. Luna makes him happy._

She felt tears begin to form in her eyes, making the glowing bugs before her blur.

_ Will I ever find that happiness? I love him too…couldn't I make him just as happy?_

The seamstress tilted her head downwards, letting her hair mask her face from the outside world. The laughter of her sister and Gill continued to ring in her ears.

_Maybe…maybe his radiance is because he is the sun. _She watched the couple again out of the corner of her eye. Luna's head had drifted to the blonde's shoulder now. _Maybe…because of that, he can only be in the presence of other suns. Other guiding bits of light._

The two had quieted, the hushed silence showing just how in tune they were. They looked so very happy.

_Like any outfit, maybe their patterns and colors blend together, complementing each other perfectly. _

With weak resolve, but resolve nonetheless, she turned back toward her own partner. She let her blue hair cascade down his arm, her head leaning lightly against his shoulder. Julius tightened his grip.

_ He was the sun: ever radiant and beautiful. Candace was the moon, ever sad, every lonely, ever blue. Actually, she was less than that. She was a dying star; alone and far away from its radiant, thriving brethren. _

"I'm so happy you said yes," said Julius dreamily, snuggling into her side, clearly feeling the romance that _should_ have come with the evening.

_I don't know if I am. _


End file.
